


I Will Give You My Best

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Louis, Embarrassment, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is too embarassed to ask Louis what he wants in bed. When he finally does, it is everything he ever imagined it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Give You My Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niallincolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallincolor/gifts).



> I hope you will enjoy the fic, as I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! It was like this prompt was basically written for me, so I couldn't not write it.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely [jamesniall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesniall) for helping me out and helped beta this fic.

Niall wouldn’t normally say he is embarrassed about his sexual fantasies. He isn’t particularly adventurous in bed, but in the past he had always either blamed it on his life style or on his bed partners.

He had never had a proper relationship. He’d had a few flings here and there, but nothing lasted more than a couple of months at most.

He had just never had the time and energy to try and make a relationship work. He was on tour the majority of the year and even when he wasn’t he just preferred to catch up with friends instead of spending his time with a girl who was most likely not able to deal with the fact that Niall was away so often.

Honestly though, it never really bothered Niall that he had been single for so long. It wasn’t as if he never got any. His dry spells were usually not very long and if they were, he usually had a couple of phone numbers he was able to call for a quick hook-up.

The only consequence of being single for so long, apart from the questions in interviews and his friends trying to set him up with other single friends, was that his sex with these people was rather vanilla.

It wasn’t as if the sex wasn’t great, because it usually was. He was never the type of guy to just stick it in, pull it out and go to sleep, but as he never really got to know the people he slept with on a more personal and intimate level, there was never really time for him to explore a bit further than just the vanilla flavours.

That was until he figured out that he may or may not have slightly non-platonic feelings for his band-mate Louis Tomlinson.

His feelings came out of the blue. He had never really saw Louis as anything more than a friend before, but as he looked at one of the large screens in the stadium during one of the Where We Are dates (El Paso on the 19th of September), Louis appeared, licking his lips and bopping his head along to the song and something in Niall’s body responded to it that he had never really felt for Louis before.

That Niall liked guys was not new for him, but that he apparently liked Louis was kind of a new development in his life.

Now that he noticed how much he liked Louis, his feelings for him worsened, but as Louis had a girlfriend at a time, he never deliberately acted on his feelings much. He might have started touching Louis a little bit more often and would often just stare at him for longer than necessary, but he’d never really made a move on him.

About a year later, when Louis became single again, Niall’s feelings had gotten slightly less. Sure, he was still pretty infatuated with the older boy, but he had started to get used to his crush and had accepted that they would probably never be together.

A single Louis, however, heightened Niall’s chances a little bit.

As far as Niall knew back then, Louis was straight, but he had experimented a little bit with one of his male friends from back home and he hadn’t really seemed to be embarrassed about it.

He was rather surprised that all it took for Louis to sleep with him was a night out together and a couple of drinks.

It quickly became a regular thing for them that continued while they were on tour and before Niall had time to really figure out what was going on between them, Louis had poked him awake from a post coital nap in the hotel room and had asked him the question.

“What are we?”

Niall had yawned and gave him a confused look.

“You and me. We’ve been doing this,” he waved his hand around a bit to indicate the two of them in the bed, before continuing, “whatever it is, for like four months now, right?”

“Yeah,” Niall rubbed his eyes and propping himself up against the pillows at the end of the bed. “About four months now, yeah.”

“Well…” Louis took a deep breath, before he started rambling. “Is this just sex for you? Because for me it kind of is more, you know? I really enjoy spending this time with you and I wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Niall just stared at him for a moment, before he felt a smile creeping on his face and his stomach made a happy loop-de-loop in his belly. “More? Like… boyfriend-y more?”

Louis’ cheeks had turned red as he nodded. “I kinda wanna try that.”

And that’s how Niall had entered his longest relationship as of yet. Being on tour with your partner made everything so much easier. They had the same schedules, were together most of the time and understood what the other went through.

The sex started to become increasingly better now that they were in a proper relationship and Niall kept looking forward to any hotel nights so he and Louis could just spend the entire night in bed together, without having to be scared of the other guys hearing them get each other off.

Even though the sex became better, it still didn’t become much more adventurous and for some strange reason Niall was too ashamed to ask Louis what he wanted.

The first time Louis pins Niall’s hands up over his head as he is fucking him, is when Niall starts to want more.

The idea of Louis telling him what to do, keeping his hands tied or even, and Niall can feel his dick twitching at the thought, have Louis spank him, turns Niall on like nothing else.

The problem with this is, that he has no idea how to tell Louis.

Even though Louis can be a little shit sometimes and can be a little dominating in real life, in his relationship with Niall and in bed he is the complete opposite. He is sweet, caring and would never tell Niall what to do. Of course this might have to do with the fact that Niall isn’t easily persuaded to do anything he doesn’t want to do and will usually respond with a “fuck off and do it yourself” when Louis asks him to do anything for him.

As much as Niall loves that side of Louis and would not want to change it in a million years and longer, there is an itch inside of him that sometimes tells him otherwise. He wants Louis to dominate him sometimes, to tie him up and most of all, to put him over his knees to spank him until he could take no more.

 

He’s sitting with Harry one night on their private jet to the US, watching an old episode of American Dad on Harry’s iPad, when he finally dares to vocalize his fantasies.

“God, I want that,” he mumbles, as he watches Francine get spanked on the little screen of the tablet.

Harry snorts. “Kinky.”

“Shut up.” He feels his cheeks turn red, but Harry just shoves his shoulder gently.

“It’s OK, a lot of people like it apparently.”

Niall groans silently. He hadn’t really planned to actually discuss this with Harry, but now Harry is looking at him all expectantly as if he should say more about it, but all he wants to do is hide under a blanket and not ever speak about it ever again.

“There’s nothing wrong with it, you know,” Harry repeats. “Plus it’s really not any of my business what you and Louis do in bed, as long as everything happens consensually of course.”

“God, Harry shut up,” Niall whines, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head and taking the ear bud out of his right ear.

Harry stays silent after that, putting his iPad away and getting more comfortable in his seat, as he looks outside.

Niall sighs and puts his head on Harry’s shoulder, lowering his voice. “We’re not really doing…. Anything like that.”

Harry turns back to him, a frown on his face. “You guys don’t have sex?”

“What? Of course we do! I mean…” Niall looks around quickly to see whether any of the people from their crew is able to hear them, but most of them either sit too far away or are asleep. “I mean more like… the spanking.”

“Oh…” Harry says, nodding his head. “But you want him to though, right?”

Niall shrugs. It feels weird talking to Harry about it, but Harry seems to take him seriously, so he finally nods his head. “Yeah I kinda do.” He groans and rubs his hands over his face in frustration. “How do I get him to do it then?”

Harry thinks about this for a moment. “You can ask him?”

Shaking his head, Niall looks over at Louis, who is sleeping with his back towards them across the aisle. “It’s weird to ask him about that kind of thing. Why don’t you ask him?”

“Me?” Harry exclaims a little bit too loud, before he lowers his voice again when he sees one of their crewmembers stir in their sleep. “And it wouldn’t be weird for me to ask him? Like: ‘oh hey Louis… your boyfriend kind of wants you to spank him, so maybe you should go ahead and do that now.’ Nope… not weird at all.”

Niall sighs. “I know… I just don’t know how to ask him.”

“Don’t you guys ever talk about sex together?”

“We do… just never really about that sort of thing. It’s weird that I want it right?”

Harry shakes his head. “Nah it’s not weird at all. I’ve had girls request me crazier things than just spanking. Once a girl asked me to put a beer bottle…”

“Please don’t continue that… please,” Niall interrupts him, placing his hands over his ears.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry laughs, and pulls Niall’s hands down from his ears. “What I’m trying to say is that there really, really isn’t anything wrong with wanting that. I’m sure Louis thinks the same.”

Louis feels slightly different about spanking than Harry does apparently.

It takes Niall all of the next day, and five pints of beer, to finally plonk down next to Louis on the hotel bed and tell Louis to spank him.

“What?” Louis asks, his eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.

“I want you to spank me,” Niall breathes in his ear, giggling and licking a wet stripe over the side of Louis’ face.

“Niall,” Louis whines a little and pushes Niall away from him gently. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… I want you to bend me over and spank me as hard as you can.”

“Oh…” Louis stares at him, blinking slowly. “Are you drunk?”

“Yes,” Niall giggles, trying to push himself back against Louis to kiss him. “But I still want you to spank me.”

“Oh, no, no, no, no,” Louis chants and pushes Niall off him. “You’re going to bed and we’re going to talk about this next morning.”

Niall whines, but drops down on the bed next to Louis anyway, snuggling into the blankets and letting Louis pet his hair.

He’s probably going to regret the way he handles this the next morning.

* * *

 

He does indeed regret it.

He wakes up the next morning with a bit of a headache. Nothing too bad, but enough to make him remember he went out drinking the night before and that he had drunkenly started talking to Louis about his fantasies.

Niall groans into his pillow in embarrassment. How could he have fucked this up so badly? Why did he randomly start talking about it and why had Harry told him earlier that week he had nothing to be ashamed of? That Louis would just accept this side of him.

It is then that the hotel room opens and light from the corridor streams in.

“Good morning young Nialler!”

Louis sounds far too cheery for this time of the morning, even though Niall has no idea what time it really is.

“Shut up,” Niall grumbles, pulling the duvet over his head.

“Language, Mr. Horan,” Louis giggles, as he plops down on top of Niall. “Or should I spank you?”

Niall feels himself stiffen at Louis’ words. “What?”

Louis laughs and rolls off him. “You heard what I said. Now come on, wake up. We need to talk about this.”

“No.”

The sheets are pulled down and he squints into the bright hotel room for a moment, before coming face to face with a beaming Louis.

“Why are you even up this early?”

“It’s 10am! You woke me up because you kept kicking me in your sleep, so I went downstairs to chat to Liam at the gym. He said I should talk to you about that whole spanking thing.” Louis pecks Niall on the forehead.

“You’re talking to Liam about our sex life?” Niall knows he isn’t being entirely fair to Louis, as he had also been discussing their sex life with another person.

“Yes, Liam’s our friend. Anyway… you’re going to take a shower now and get dressed.” Louis smirks. “Or you can shower and just stay naked, that’s fine with me too. I’ll order us breakfast.”

Niall gives Louis another grumble, before he gets out of the bed and into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Louis is sitting at the table near the window when he gets back. He looks slightly disappointed when he sees Niall in a pair of sweatpants, but they probably both know that their conversation will probably go a lot better without any of them getting distracted.

Breakfast is already laid out on the table, and Niall sits down and starts shovelling food into his mouth as Louis starts speaking.

“I’m OK with it, you know.”

Niall looks up at Louis as he is talking, chewing on his eggs and bacon.

“With spanking you.” He watches Niall eat, as he speaks. “I just don’t want to hurt you or do anything you don’t want me to do.” Louis takes a deep breath. “So if we are ready to do stuff like that, which I totally am by the way… you tell me when to stop and whenever I do something you don’t like, right?”

Niall swallows his food and nods. He feels his cheeks burning, hoping to hide his face in his plate, as he’s eating. “Of course I will.”

“Good.” Louis smiles, as he starts scooping egg and bacon on his plate as well.

They don’t talk about it for the next month or so. Louis so far hasn’t brought it up and Niall has gotten too embarrassed every time he thought about him drunkenly asking Louis to spank him that he hasn’t really dared to bring it up himself either.

That doesn’t mean Niall doesn’t still want it. He still feels the itch under his skin every once in a while when Louis is just a tad bit more rough with him during sex and a couple of times he has to hold himself back from begging Louis to spank him.

Until one day he can’t hold himself back.

They have just gotten off stage after a particularly good show in Belfast and Niall feels the familiar urge to have Louis pull him backstage and into a toilet cubicle, bending him over and fucking him right there and then.

His cheeks are pink, as he drapes himself across Louis’ back and bites his earlobe. “Good show, babe.”

Louis smiles and grabs his hand in his, intertwining his fingers. “You’re awfully clingy tonight.”

“Don’t you like it?”

“Love it… hands above the belt though, sweetheart,” Louis mumbles when one of Niall’s hands lowers itself to Louis’ crotch for a quick grope. “We’re in public.”

Niall can’t help but chuckle as he lets Louis grab his other hand and presses it to his chest. “Sorry… Just feeling a bit… naughty?”

Louis stiffens a little bit, but after he takes a deep breath Niall feels him relax under him. “Yeah? What do you want me to do about it?”

“I don’t know… do you think I should be punished?” Niall breathes in his ear and hears Louis gasp.

“Maybe you should…” Louis turns around in Niall’s arms and pecks him on the lips. “I’ll do just that when I get us both back to the hotel.”

Niall can’t help but being a little nervous when they get in the car back to the hotel. Several thoughts and emotions are running through his head as he is biting his nails while looking at the city zooming past the car outside. He’s excited, still buzzing from standing in front of thousands of fans just an hour or so ago and excited for the prospect of the upcoming night, with just the two of them. However, he is also a little bit scared. He is scared that he may not really like whatever Louis is going to do to him, or that he is forcing Louis way too far out of his comfort zone.

Louis’ hand is placed comfortably on his thigh, squeezing it every once in a while, but neither of them say anything.

Niall knows that they should talk about this first, that just doing it is not really the best attitude to have when it comes to sex. It seems, however, like it’s never the right time to talk about it. Especially not now, with Alberto and Basil sitting in the seats in front of them. Even though they are used to quite a bit when it comes to Niall and Louis, they probably aren’t going to appreciate them discussing their sex life in their presence.

He feels Louis squeeze his thigh again and he looks over, seeing Louis give him a smile and a nod, before Niall covers his hand with one of his own.

“Nearly there, boys,” Alberto says, glancing back at them and Niall wonders for a moment if he notices how quiet Louis and Niall are. He is almost certain that he does as he can see Alberto raising his eyebrows as Louis gives him a quiet “OK, thanks”, but he doesn’t question it.

When they pull up at the hotel, Niall kind of wants to just stay in the car and order the driver to bring him back to the stadium. That is where he is in his element and where he is most comfortable.

But Louis basically jumps out of the car when they come to a stand still, so he follows them out and towards the hotel.

He sees Louis give Alberto a nod when he receives the key to their hotel room and he smiles. “Don’t worry, we’re fine,” he hears him mumble, before turning back to Niall with a smile.

“Fourth floor,” he says, waving the key in his hand and reaching out his other hand to grab Niall’s as he leads them towards the elevator, Basil and Alberto following them closely.

“The others are here in five minutes,” Basil says, as he looks up from his phone. “They had to take a detour as a couple of cars were following them.”

Louis and Niall don’t respond as they walk, still hand in hand, towards their room once the elevator doors open.

“Good night, boys,” Alberto says, giving them a nod.

“Night,” Niall says, his voice slightly raspy from not being used in a while.

Louis just waves, as he presses the key card against the doorknob and opening it.

When the door closes behind them, Louis finally starts talking.

“Look… I really want to do this.” He waves his arms around a little bit. “If you want me to, you know, spank you… then I want that too.”

Niall feels his cheeks flush, dropping his bag to the floor, as he nods.

“Do you really want it?”

Niall nods.

“Well, then we first need to talk about it.” Louis sits down on the bed, patting the space next to him for Niall to sit down, which he does. “I don’t want to hurt you, but…”

“I kinda want it to hurt a little bit,” Niall whispers, interrupting Louis.

Nodding, Louis continues; “but I understand that it might be a bit inevitable. So I want you to tell me to stop if it gets too much or if you want me to stop. You need a safe word.”

Niall can’t help but raise his eyebrows at that. “Don’t you think that’s a bit excessive?”

“No. Better safe than sorry,” Louis concludes. “I was thinking of the word ‘kale’. That would put our minds off sex in an instance.”

Louis looks pretty proud of himself after that and Niall can’t help but let out a chuckle. He still feels nervous, but the way Louis seems to have thought this all out, comforts him a little bit.

“Okay, ‘kale’ it is.”

Louis smiles broadly at him. “Excellent.” He gets up and sticks out his hand for Niall to grab so he can pull him up. “Shower first. You stink.”

Niall giggles as he lets Louis drag him into the bathroom.

“OK, then…” Louis takes a deep breath as he looks Niall up and down. “Get undressed.”

Niall bites his lip, but does as he’s told, feeling a little tickle in his belly from being ordered around like this. He knows Louis is watching him as he struggles to get out of his too tight jeans, cursing when he realises he hasn’t taken off his shoes first. He hears Louis laugh, but he refuses to look up, toeing off his shoes, before he takes off the rest of his clothes so he is standing completely naked in front of Louis, who has only gotten rid of his shoes and shirt so far.

“Good boy,” Louis says, clapping his hands excitedly, before he lowers his hands down to his own jeans, pushing them down his thighs alongside his underwear.

Niall follows him into the shower cubicle, where the water has already warmed up nicely and Louis pulls him in for a kiss under the warm stream.

“Now you are going to tell me exactly why you think you deserve punishment and maybe I’ll go easy on you later.”

Niall gasps, a little bit surprised how quickly Louis seems to crawl into this dominant role. He puts his head on Louis’ shoulder as he feels Louis’ fingers draw circles over his wet back, thinking about all the things he could tell Louis.

“I… I touched you while we were in public,” he eventually says and he feels Louis nod.

“Very good… and is there anything else you’d like to confess to?”

“I threw a bottle of water over your back and blamed Liam.”

Louis laughed, but quickly stopped himself, taking on a serious tone. “That is indeed very naughty.”

“While we were on our way to the stadium this morning I fantasized you fucking me in the back of the car with the other guys there too.”

This seems to startle Louis a little bit, as he pulls back, but when they get face to face he sees Louis is carrying a smug look on his face. “You dirty boy…” Louis practically moans, as he reaches for the shower gel and squirts a deliberate amount of it on his hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up then…”

He rubs the shower gel all over Niall’s body, letting it foam up under Niall’s armpits, over his stomach and down his back, focusing particularly on his buttocks and in between them.

Niall knows that all of this should be a little bit weird. He had never been figured that talking about his fantasies would be this hard, but now he is standing here under the spray of water with Louis, he feels like he is finally allowed to talk about it and now he can’t stop.

“I want you to tie me up one day and fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.” His voice raises a few tones when he feels Louis’ finger prodding at his hole, before running it back up and rinsing it off under the stream of water.

“My, my… I never knew such filthy things could come out of your mouth.” Louis gives him a wet kiss on his lips, as if trying to taste them. He feels Louis gripping both his buttocks in his hands and pulling them apart to let the water that was running over his back to remove the soap that was gathered on his skin. “I indeed think that such a dirty little boy like you deserves a little bit of punishment, eh?”

Niall nods, his eyes closed as Louis’ finger ghosts over his hole again. “Yeah… yeah I need it.”

Louis pulls away and turns off the shower, gently pulling Niall along with him and getting one of the fluffy white towels from the warmed towel rack. He wraps it around Niall and begins to dry him gently, before quickly drying himself off with the same towel.

Louis drops the towel on the floor and leading them both to the big king-sized bed in the middle of the hotel room.

Niall sits down on the soft satin sheets, watching Louis stand in front of him for a moment, looking down at him as if he’s thinking.

“Can I give you a blowjob?” Niall asks carefully, placing his hand on Louis’ hip to pull him closer to him. Louis isn’t hard yet, but Niall knows he is able to change that if he can just get his hand or mouth on him for a couple of minutes.

Louis furrows his brows. “No.” He shakes his head. “I don’t think that will help that dirty mouth of you.” He grins a little bit, and pets Niall on the head as he pouts. “Don’t worry baby, if you’re good, I might let you.” He cups Niall’s cheek, down next to Niall on the bed. “Get over me lap, Niall.”

Niall nods, mumbling quiet “OK”, as he does as he’s told. He can’t help but be a little bit surprised at himself how he slips into this submissive role so easily. He is never one to follow orders, especially not from Louis, but this time he decides to just give up control and do it.

He sighs nervously when he gets on his knees and slides himself over Louis’ lap.

“Good boy,” Louis whispers, rubbing his back when Niall places his hips against the side of Louis’ thigh. “There you go…”

As Louis’ hand starting to rub lower and lower over Niall’s back and towards his bottom, Niall starts to expect the first smack.

But it doesn’t come.

Instead, Louis is just rubbing gentle circles over his skin for a couple of moments.

When Louis raises his hand and it comes down towards his left buttock, he hears it before he feels the slight stinging sensation of the smack. It doesn’t necessarily hurt yet, but the noise makes him jolt as his heart skips a beat.

“Stay still, babe,” Louis says, his voice stern, but the thumb of Louis’ left hand is soothingly drawing circles over the bottom of Niall’s spine.

He brings his right hand down once more and this time Niall is ready for it, as he stays still for the most part.

The next couple of smacks come less sudden than the first two. He is able to anticipate them and Louis manages to get some sort of rhythm going. Two smacks on his left buttock, then two on his right, then another one on his left and another one on his right, before starting over on his left buttock.

The room is filled with sound of Louis’ hand coming down hard on Niall’s skin, alongside him mumbling how well he thinks Niall was doing.

It is an odd feeling. The skin on his buttocks starts stinging more and more with every slap, but instead of it making him less turned on, all of his feelings seem heightened. He can feel his cock growing harder and harder against Louis’ leg. The pulsing sensation of his skin heightening the pulsing sensation he can feel in his cock and he can’t help but moan softly.

Niall is sure Louis hears him moan, as he feels Louis’ slaps falter slightly, but he doesn’t say anything about it.

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Louis says instead, rubbing his hand gently over Niall’s heated skin. “So good for me.”

Niall nods, biting his lips as another slap lands on his butt and he grasps the sheets in his hands. He wants to move his hips, to feel a little bit of friction against his cock, but he knows Louis will scold him for doing so.

Louis must feel his hard cock against his thigh, as he tells Niall to stay still. He gives Niall a few more smacks, before he stops completely.

“I think I’ve punished you enough,” Louis says. His voice isn’t stern anymore, but it instead shakes a little. “Can you get up?”

“Yeah… yeah I think so.” Niall is shaking when he gets up on his hands and knees. The skin on his butt feels like it’s on fire, like he got an exceptionally bad sunburn, but instead of making him feel uncomfortable, it makes him feel alive.

“You OK?” Louis whispers at him, when he helps Niall get down on the bed carefully.

“Yeah… feels… it stings a little,” Niall winces when he feels the sheets against his skin, so he rolls back to his front, nuzzling into one of the pillows.

He watches Louis turn around and he notices how the older boy is hard and he wonders how he didn’t feel it before when his stomach was pressed against Louis’ groin the whole time he was being spanked.

“Lou, you’re so hard,” Niall practically moans at Louis and Louis chuckles.

“Yeah, that was hot, really.”

Niall can feel his own cock trapped between his stomach and the bed below and knows that all he has to do right now is get his hand in between and he’d come within minutes.

However, that is not how he wants this night to end.

“Fuck me.”

Louis looks up from where he is rummaging through his backpack. “What?”

“Fuck me,” Niall repeats, shuffling a little bit on the bed, bending his knees under himself a little bit and spreading them so his bum is lifted a bit, as he hugs the pillow under his head, exposing himself completely for Louis. “Please.”

“Oh… oh fuck, yeah. Don’t you think it’ll be too uncomfortable?” Louis opens the front compartment of his backpack and gets out a condom and a tube of lube anyway.

“Maybe, but I’ll tell you if it is, OK?”

Louis gives him a stern look, before nodding. “OK, if you promise.”

“I promise.”

Louis gets up on his knees, shuffling behind Niall with the lube and condom in hand. He drops the latter next to Niall’s right thigh and opens the tube, squirting some onto his fingers.

The first finger goes in easily and Niall sighs at the feeling of the finger prodding inside of him, before a second finger slips inside. He always loves taking Louis’ fingers. He is always so careful with Niall, and making sure to give enough attention to his prostate, knowing that it drives Niall crazy, but never makes him come.

“C’mon, hurry up,” Niall grunts into the pillow, bucking his hips up impatiently, but he feels another smack landing on his buttock and he curses slightly.

“Not so impatient,” Louis tells him, rubbing over the sore skin, as Niall nods.

Louis waits a minute or so before adding a third finger and Niall can’t help but moan.

“Feels good?” Louis asks, waiting for Niall to make some kind of agreeing sound. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I’m gonna give you want you want in a moment, OK?”

“Okay,” Niall mumbles, making sure to keep his hips still as Louis works in a fourth finger. Louis is teasing him; Niall knows that, but he doesn’t say anything. Niall can usually take Louis’ cock after just three fingers.

He takes them out after a minute or two, wiping his hand on Niall’s thigh, before ripping open the condom package and rolling it on.

Niall feels the blunt head of Louis’ cock press against his hole, before it pushes in gently, filling him up more and more.

“Fuck…” Niall moans into the pillow, gripping it tightly as Louis bottoms out inside of him. “Feels so good.” He sways his hips gently to feel Louis’ cock move inside of him, making sure that he isn’t dreaming about being filled up like this.

“Yeah? You deserved it, babe,” Louis mumbles, before rocking his hips forward. “Were so good for me.”

“No,” Niall shakes his head slightly. “You were so fucking good for me…” He pushes his hips back and this time Louis lets him.

They manage to match a good rhythm together. Louis’ hips are smacking against the skin of his buttocks and it feels so fucking good. Niall’s eyes slip close, as he thinks about Louis’ hands coming down hard on his arse, how good that felt and how fucking good this feels.

He knows that it’s basically over when Louis moves his hand beneath Niall, taking hold of his cock. Just a few strokes and Niall will be done. He is too worked up from before to keep this up too long and he can feel the familiar bubbling feeling in his lower abdomen, spreading out through his whole body.

“Oh shit,” Niall moans as he comes. His arms are shaking and he squeezes his eyes shut even tighter as he lets it wash over him.

Louis is still thrusting inside of him when he comes down from his orgasm, but from the sporadic movements, he knows Louis isn’t going to last long either. He feels Louis’ cock drag deliciously over his oversensitive prostrate and wonders for a moment if he could come again if Louis could keep this up long enough. However, Louis’ hips stutter, before the older boy moans and slumps against Niall’s back.

“Fuck,” he breaths into Niall’s ear. “Oh fuck that was good.”

“Yeah,” Niall breaths back, as Louis’ rolls off him and all of a sudden he feels extremely tired.

All the adrenaline from the concert and the sex is suddenly gone and all he wants to do is sleep. He vaguely hears Louis tell him he is going to get him some balm for his skin, but before he has time to thank Louis, he has already drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
